


First Timer

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is not the only one being so damn nosy. [Modern AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Timer

**Author's Note:**

> the watches described in this fic are based on official SNK watches designed by WIRED http://w-wired.com/w/products/shingeki/

What exactly is going on, none of them know.

However, of them, Hanji is the most determined to get to the bottom of it.

Amused to no end, she’s curious on what sort of expression he’ll make if they ask him outright.

Where the rumor started they don’t know. Whose lips it first left from, it is a mystery. Because at first, they dare not speak even amongst themselves with their own suspicions. They being those who truly know him well and work with him. It could even be said they are trusted by him. So it would make sense it was a passerby who made the first inquiry. After that it’d been rapid, like wildfire. Freed of that responsibility (and the punishment if they’d been the one) they all could not stop talking about it. Especially when the mounting evidence he, himself provided (unknowingly) was damning.

It was all quite damning really.

The impossible had happened.

Her workaholic colleague.

Their devil of a boss.

Never leaves the office and neither can you if the job is not done.

Works on holidays.

Works rain or shine.

Would work in the face of a nuclear apocalypse without even looking up from his monitor. 

Typing without pause even as an earthquake leveled the building. (Hypothetically, but you get the drift right?)

Respected for his hard working, do or die attitude and feared for the discipline he meted out should you not respect the deadline. A neat freak with no exceptions. Yes, this bastard. Voted most likely to still be working even while on his deathbed. It was never thought possible but it appears-

Levi Ackerman has finally gotten a lover.

\--

Before they could muse over what they were dying to know the most- what sort of person would date Levi to begin with? They must first determine if such a person even exists. What if they were merely applying their own sense of judgement to the matter and it was all a misunderstanding? This topic was about their boss, who was up until this idea of a significant other came to be, had always been considered to be a man married to his job.

That he might not only be married to that.

Hanji had been the first to add oil to the fire.

Gleefully mentioning the topic that was the most painful.

They’d all noticed it hadn’t they? It was hard not to, with their cubicles right outside of Levi’s office. There was a room with a kitchen for when they took their breaks (if they didn’t have a deadline that made them work right through it which was not uncommon), typically reserved for lunch since no one was allowed to eat at their desk. It was a rule Hanji had always supported them in opposing since didn’t Levi eat in his office? But the reason for this rule was so just in case anyone was less than ideal tidy, it was certain no documents would be mailed to a client with cup noodle broth on the edges or a mayo encrusted lettuce accidentally gotten in the envelope. Bread or crisp crumbs stuck in some crevice that’d been missed would not be tolerated as it attracted mice or ants and created filth. Etc, etc. They never opposed the rule, they who are known as ‘Levi’s Squad’ because they very well damn know. Even if Mr Levi eats in his office it doesn’t matter. He is their boss and his rules are to be respected to a t.

And they know from the few times Levi agreed to eat out with them (at restaurants he deemed: affordable, passing of the food and health laws, and of a certain prestige; he was horrendously peculiar on all these points) that when he eats, he does not make a mess.

Oluo who spills everything from soup to tea can’t say the same for himself though he tries to mimic Mr Levi all the time, Erd is constantly eating crisps (he has to be careful about the crumbs getting stuck in his beard), Gunther has to brush his teeth twice and floss just as much to get that one bit of something out, and Petra loves chewing gum. They are all very aware of how horrible they are but in order to survive being Levi’s associates they try the best they can.

Atop of being a neat freak, and being choosy about where to eat. They’ve notice Levi is also picky about what he eats. Plain and simple he likes. They’ve usually only caught a glimpse of his mainly meat, sometimes with a carb meals. Making sense to his muscle building workout routine but perhaps not the best in well-rounded nutrition. The topic had been brought up to Hanji before, who studied with Levi in uni, along with the founder of the company- Levi’s boss, Erwin Smith. And she had many stories on Levi’s pickiness. He hated eating with people. He hated eating at other people’s houses. He’d carry his own utensils. He didn’t want to eat anything unless he’d seen how it was prepared or if he’d prepared it himself. Which was kinda shit because he wasn’t the best at cooking despite being the cleanliest about it.

This they, Levi’s Squad and Hanji all reminisce about to themselves when it’d started happening. What Hanji has mercilessly brought back to focus what they must suffer every lunchbreak.

Those usual meals they’d seen Levi bring, probably made by himself, stored in one large black and shining clean container. Or the few ordered delivered meals from restaurants Levi trusted have long gone away.

In their place. 

A lunchbox tall and always wrapped in the most elaborate cloth decked with painted flowers or leaves highly ordinate and elegant. Beneath it. 

What had to be the most delicious food known to humanity.

It was sheer torture.

The smell of the various dishes Levi would eat, seeping through the crack of the door, tantalizing them.

The colourful array and variety of dishes all neatly and lovingly arranged in the box, or so it’d been heard from Hanji who was the only one bold and stupid enough to enter Levi’s office in the middle of his lunch break to show him some meme on her phone she’d thought was _hilarious_.

It wasn’t possible, she’d told them- that Levi made that giant lunch for himself.

Nothing had been burnt.

There had been at least three! Three different kinds of vegetable side dishes! Including the vegetable he detested the most! The hated mushrooms! 

Not only was the meal nutritious by all means, it was also… cute!

There’d been boiled eggs shaped into hearts! An entire layer of fragrant, mouthwatering crisp and seasoned, fried chicken! All with little red and pink bows on the bones!

The seaweed on the rice had wrote out a message. Something like “do your best!”, with a giant heart cut out with ham to accompany it.

Given the level of care and love that had been put into the lunch, even Hanji had been ready to jump the gun to the biggest conclusion. That was not a girlfriend level lunchbox, _that was a wife level lunchbox._

At first they thought perhaps Levi was ordering it from a restaurant that happen to cater to all his needs but only served their lunch in this style.

But it was not possible.

Only homestyle food could smell this way. It brought tears to their eyes and longing to their empty, grumbling stomachs.

Then the other matter. No one delivered the food. Levi came in to the office carrying it into the building the second it was open. Given his peculiarity to the food’s preparation and freshness.

It was more logical to assume that it was being made… at his home.

For him.

By someone…

While it hurt them to think that their boss, even with his unsocial tendencies and 0 desire to share any inch of his private life to even those he works closely with (Hanji and Erwin included, not just his Squad; they’re amazed he has a private life to begin with with his work only ethic) that he didn’t bother to tell them he’d gotten married, just as some things added up, this did not.

Levi could not have gotten married they reasoned-

He’d not taken any of his vacation time off, and has never, since the founding of the company.

And a husband who diligently carries and eats the lunchbox meal his wife made him would surely not neglect to wear his wedding ring.

There is no ring on Levi’s finger.

So, whoever Levi is seeing, was not his wife yet.

Or Levi wanted to hide his private life to that extent that he’d not wear his ring to the office.

Hanji placed her bet with various others on the matter and only time would tell.

But even if Levi was not yet married, there is no mistake he is seeing someone who cared about him very much.

The lunch was not the only thing giving that away.

For the longest time that Hanji and Erwin could remember, Levi had this worn but taken care of wrist watch. Given to him by his booze loving uncle who was who knows where (the Bahamas? Peru?). Hightailing it after his largest money embezzlement scam ever back in their days as high schoolers (about a hundred years ago, Hanji joked). Good riddance Levi had told them on the matter, and his mother who knew her brother well and had been expecting his eventual and sudden departure. But they could tell Levi in his own way missed the bastard given he’d been a sort of father figure, as Levi’s own old man had split before he’d been born. Kenny (Levi’s uncle) had given him this watch when he’d been a brat, but Levi didn’t start wearing it until after his uncle had left. Hanji had been amazed it was still ticking even through their college days, up to graduation, even to all those long nights in the office. But it must have failed Levi at some point. Too old that there was no way the parts that were worn and needed replacement could be ordered. Or too foreign. After being late to a few meetings, Levi had gone without the watch altogether. His wrist bare for some time until after Christmas last year…

Erd had been the first to notice it and told Hanji (who hadn’t been too sharp on this topic despite being the head of their ‘group’ on it, she’d been hung over; it had just been Christmas you know? Gotta get ready for New Year) about it the very next day. Levi was wearing… a high quality wrist watch, the sort that told not only the time, but the temperature of the room, the nanoseconds, had a timer on it- a watch that could probably survive a dive in the ocean. With a dark brown leather band, the face an emerald green, lined with a gold frame. Hanji had always known Levi to be cheap. Buying whatever brand or high quality goods he could either on sale or at a discount. For him to splurge to this extent… did not make sense.

The only thing she’s known Levi to spend highly on without looking back, is black tea.

While he may have liked a new wrist watch he would have settled for something of a lower caliber. A wrist watch this fancy and elaborate pointed once again to one person.

That someone who makes Levi lunch.

If the watch was a gift and a gift from a lover, then it made sense didn’t it?

Along with the watch, other things were rapidly coming to light.

Petra had been confused for a moment thinking she’d grabbed the wrong perfume to put on that day, when she realised the floral smell of roses was not from her but Levi who stopped by her desk to give her some file he wanted her to follow up on. Taking her shocked expression to be over the task she’d been assigned, not knowing it’d been over his sudden change of shampoo and soap. He’d assured her since she’d worked on the account previously, she would do an adequate job continuing it. 

This Petra had told Hanji over lunch, while stabbing at her salad victoriously, telling Hanji with this… without a doubt… Levi had started living with some babe and they were so close they were even sharing shampoo! 

What’s more is she was certain, his girlfriend or partner was also doing his laundry. Mike had stopped by their floor and started sneezing, sensitive to the also floral scent (Levi was a no scent or ‘clean smell’ soap only sort) of the detergent that was being used for Levi’s clothes. Levi at first thanking Mike for bringing the coat he’d left in Erwin’s office he’d just been at, discussing business strategies with him, then frowning in disgust at Mike sneezing.

But they need more, Hanji had insisted, despite cackling with Petra- how bad had Levi fallen if he was allowing his lover to change his detergent? And then a bit horrified as they both thought… for Levi to trust someone else with his laundry… was his lover an even bigger clean freak than Levi then? Or was this merely the power of love?!

Hanji gets more when Gunther had asked to speak in her office for a bit, despite it was on an entirely different floor. Her own squad, looked up curiously from their desks, surprised to see someone from deathbrink level 44 passing through. Not only was Levi notorious for never not working, the fame went on to his associates. For someone to work with Mr Levi Ackerman was no small feat. Compared to their boss who was more carefree and sometimes a goofball they had to bring to speed… (be that catch her up or slow her down) it was an odd sight to them. For it could not be help or advice one of Levi’s Squad was looking for. Maybe he’d cracked and was seeking a transfer.

Aside from Moblit, who went between Hanji’s secretary to reception desk (to help with his stress) none outside of Levi’s Squad and her knew these intricate details of the growing, disbelieved by outsiders and taken as a risky joke, rumor.

Gunther had come to tell Hanji, lately.

Levi had…

Been leaving the office on time.

Used to working overtime to get the job done, using any means possible. Working late into the night, sometimes working to the next day- that they (Levi’s Squad) were leaving on time… and even being told to… complete the assignment _tomorrow_. Hanji had opened a bottle of Moblit’s scotch she’d pinched from his desk since he was away working at the reception desk today and not babysitting her (Hey! She has some self-awareness! Thank god the people who worked under her are so great!), passing him a glass that he’d downed despite still being on the clock.

That was not all.

There’d been even one day…

That Levi…

Had left the office.

_Early._

Hanji hadn’t bothered to pour herself a glass, she just upturned the bottle for a swig.

A grin on her face as she felt them get closer to the truth.

From the looks of it… this was the real deal.

\--

Not too long after that.

Hanji had been on her way out of the building when almost all the pieces had fallen in place.

Oluo had been in the designated smoking spot, a carton or more finished at his feet. A habit he’d tried to quit for years. Being the youngest in the department but always passing for older even with Levi when it came to looks. He was only back at it again when the stress was too much, usually only two accounts had this much effect on Levi’s Squad and it usually wasn’t until Christmas anyone got this worked up. Since it was nearing summer, Hanji knew it had to be only one thing causing Oluo to breathe his remaining breaths as heaps of smoke.

As she walked towards him she’d waved the smokes she’d nabbed from Nifa’s desk, seeing Oluo nearing the end of his supply.

The smile she’d grinned in her office from her conversation with Gunther before, returning.

“Tell me everything.”

\--

Oluo had not meant to eavesdrop.

And while Petra would have rolled her eyes if she’d been present, since Oluo was always trying to mimic what Levi does. And was always being a creep. Hanji just pushed up her glasses. Attentive as Oluo told her everything.

It’d gone as such.

On the day Gunther had been speaking of.

Oluo had been told to deliver mail they’d just received, urgently to Levi.

It’d been by Erwin Smith’s instruction, who ranked above Levi, that this be so. And Oluo didn’t want Levi to get in trouble with his boss. Knowing that’d be hell for the rest of them (and him especially, having both his idol’s ire and then Petra’s who would blame all the extra work they’d have from the matter on him). Plus if he brought the mail to Levi quickly, Levi might even tell him good work. Wouldn’t that be swell! He’d be able to brag for months!

Oluo had intended to deliver the mail with all the haste he was required, but knocking on Levi’s office door… (cool, be cool) he’d gotten no answer. Again he’d tried, sweat starting to seep down his neck, his back. Then his face as he knocked a third time. Finally, with an apology flying from his lips as sweat flew from his brow. Oluo had opened the door and entered, explaining the situation hastily. The parcel shoved in front of him like a shield to the no doubt disapproving eyes of his boss, who did not allow anyone to enter his office without permission.

One might think it was obvious why Levi did not answer.

For it was the truth of the matter.

Levi was not in his office.

But that was not possible.

Levi is always working.

So he should have been here!

It was incomprehensible he was not at his desk at this point in time!

Work hours were still going and it was not break time.

Confused and thinking he might have made a mix up on the hour, Oluo had checked his watch.

It was still ticking.

He’d checked the clock in the office.

The time displayed on the computer monitor.

And then the brightening up screen of the smartphone Levi had left on his desk, as someone named- something starting with an ‘E’? Not Erwin. Ellen-? Was calling-

Oluo had not gotten a good enough look at the name. Shoving himself under the desk as quickly as possible, the parcel clutched to his chest, his heart pounding in panic as the office door had opened. Slamming behind Levi who had returned swearing that ‘it’d been here all this time’. He’d picked up his phone almost more frantically than Oluo had dived under the desk to hide. Answering the call.

Oluo had strained his ears, trying to distinguish who it might be on the other line. Perhaps it was a call from their customer and it was over the matter of the contents of this parcel? Oluo prayed that it would mean Levi would leave the office to check where the parcel was… and then he could sneak out. But it was obviously not a work related issue, given Levi’s responses.

It’d felt like all the blood in Oluo’s body had stopped moving then. As Levi had tried to assure the person on the other side, his voice a calm and… coaxing none have ever heard before. That he’d be home soon.

Whilst Oluo tried not to audibly choke from his shock.

Oluo had looked up to peek barely from his spot beneath the desk. Seeing, Levi’s reflection in the window. The blood that’d stopped moving, flowing backwards. Levi’s expression more terrifying to Oluo than his voice. A look wracked with worry and guilt upon Levi’s usually scowl torn, disgust ridden, downright pissed off face. Oluo was convinced at this point that if he wanted to live _he would have to stay under this desk forever_ because if Levi knew not only had Oluo heard his voice, telling whoever his ‘baby’ was to calm down, and how it’ll be alright. If he knew Oluo had heard that but even those three words that everyone in the office was sure were not possible to ever leave Levi’s lips in that sequence. (Yes, Oluo had to tell Hanji a second time in an echo of the hollowed whisper from the first as she’d thought she’d not heard him right- Levi had said that romantic three word combination to whoever it was on the phone.) Oluo would be dead for sure.

No one would ever find his body either.

Despite all that horror (to Oluo) it’d not been enough it seemed.

Whoever had been on the other side must have hung up, because after saying their name desperately more times than it took for Oluo to get the picture Levi had started swearing again before he hung up his phone. Pulled on his coat. Took up his keys and that day-

_Levi had left early._

Hanji is not smoking with Oluo.

She just hands him the whole pack of Nifa’s remaining cigs.

Oluo lights up gratefully, still shaking.

There’s only one thing Hanji wants to know though.

Her eyes hidden behind the blinding glare of her glasses as the sun reflected upon them, her mouth frowning as she looks at Oluo despite him unable to feel her gaze on him. She asks.

“Name. Did you catch the name?”

\--

Finally.

It’d happened when Hanji had not been thinking about it.

Moblit had called out sick. Actually he was hung over, she knew as she’d gone to the same party. There’d been a splendid selection of booze that even Moblit was hung over from drinking too much. Not so luckily she’d not indulged as much with the deadline that’d loomed over her head, waiting for her this morning. But luckily her squad had handled it before she’d get in trouble for being last minute about it so she was free to play substitute for Moblit who’d played substitute on her behalf many a time. A first she’d lamented that’d it’d not been so lucky, because if the deadline wasn’t an issue anymore she could have drank more last night.

She’s about to complain as such to Levi who won’t have any idea what she’s talking about (usually the case), the scent of roses catching her attention. She hadn’t seen him with a lunchbox this morning, was he going home to eat?

When Hanji had remembered that that could not be possible. Levi was in an important meeting with Erwin right now (she sure had missed the bullet, thanks Moblit!) on realising this, Hanji sharply looks up.

This familiar floral fragrance was not coming from Levi but-

“Excuse me. But I was wondering if you could contact a Mr Levi Ackerman to meet me here. He forgot to take his lunch this morning. Is that permissible?”

Hanji gapes for a few moments.

If the voice that’d she’d heard had not been boyish enough Hanji would have assumed looking at the young man’s face, that he’d be a girl. It was quite ironic, given the number of times her gender was confused (and sometimes Hanji didn’t know what it was either) that’d she’d mistake someone else’s.

Pretty.

That’s all Hanji can think of the person before her, and he’d be even more so if he smiled instead and did away with the impatient frown he is sporting as he waits for her answer.

His hair a dark brown like chocolate, long eyelashes frame eyes as green as emeralds, soft looking lips as pink as petals and all that other poetic shit. God, is this what Levi is going through? 

An almost slim figure had it not been for his hips that had he really, honestly not spoken Hanji would have without a doubt let first impressions be first impressions. 

Hanji holds a hand to her chest as if to calm herself before her mouth curls up in wide and gross smile as she starts to chuckle. Her glasses shielding the scheming look in her eyes. The devil king had run out of luck, shutting his phone off because he was stuck in a meeting and another devil was emerging to totally… mess with him. Hanji wasn’t interested in taking his crown or anything, she wasn’t a slave driver.

Seeing the intricate design of the fabric that is tied about the tall lunchbox that is being carried carefully. Cherry blossoms pink and enshrouded with gold against a mix of blue and green. The hands that hold it up, upon one of the wrists a watch that is akin to the one the person being requested also wears. The leather band a tan, the face a midnight blue, the frame silver. Not as large or intricate on settings but of similar fashion, the same high quality and brand.

Surely this person, this _young man_ is-

Hanji swallows back her laughter.

Confirming.

“Sorry sorry! Give me a moment ok, Eren?”

Bingo.

Eren’s eyes widen a tad on her knowing his name, but his almost annoyed expression leaves and the one that replaces it, Hanji can only describe as _cute! Too cute!_ as Eren looks warmly pleased that someone at Levi’s workplace knows his name.

Hanji feels almost bad since, it was not from Levi that she knows.

But the fact that Eren is indeed Eren and does not correct her on that can only mean he is the real deal.

Levi’s lover not only exists, but has arrived in person!

Hanji is over the moon and Eren looks at her a bit quizzically as she doesn’t bother using the desk phone to page, but brings out her smartphone and calls directly.

“Hello? Yeah? You picked up so the meeting just ended right? Great! So, Erwin, where is Levi now? ---He is? Thanks!”

Eren blinks as Hanji stands up abruptly, talking at the same pace as she had on the phone with Erwin. A mile a minute, if not faster. Her messy ponytail whipping behind her with her swift movement.

“Alright! Here we go! Let’s go Eren! You want to see Levi right? Lucky for you he just got out of his meeting I bet he’s really pissed off and hungry right! Let’s get over to him right away! I bet seeing you will brighten up his mood! Ok!”

Before Eren can object or dig his heels into the floor, Hanji loops an arm through his and drags him where she wants to go. Hanji slides her card through the identification reader and into the executive elevator they go.

\--

Eren is nervous the entire ride up, increasingly so with each floor. It’s nearer the top they have to be. Does Eren know which floor they’re going to? She asks, already expecting her guessed answer to be right. Eren is flustered a moment before telling her he doesn’t.

Had it not been for the lunchbox he is carrying, Hanji is certain Eren would be wringing his hands or gnawing his knuckles from his anxiety. Was he afraid of heights? Enclosed spaces? This elevator wasn’t as brightly lit as the other ones given its size and Levi’s request. Something about how the lights in the associate elevator’s gave him a headache. Erwin sure was understanding wasn’t he? Though she had to agree. They were just a bunch of old farts whose vision was going.

Hanji pushes up her glasses on the thought.

“What’s wrong? Feeling sick?”

Was it motion sickness?

Hanji looks at Eren’s face earnestly as Eren’s brow furrows.

“Ah! No! Thank you very much for your concern.”

Hanji smiles at Eren’s polite manner of speech, given that and his looks, she was guessing the age gap between him and Levi is quite… far…

Hanji suddenly feels sweat at the back of her neck. Had Levi been keeping his private life a secret because if he didn’t keep it secret it’d be known he was doing things that’d… get him put in jail?

Hanji is about to ask Eren his age when Eren asks her-

“Is it really alright for me to be here?”

‘You tell me,’ is what she almost says but Eren continues.

“Mr Levi is always busy with his work. I do not want to intrude.”

Having Levi pick up his lunch quickly from downstairs was one thing, but going all the way to his office…

Hanji is starting to feel actually bad about the trap she is setting.

Eren sure was considerate, to not only worry about that… but also bring and make this lunchbox to begin with.

Damn. Hanji really does feel bad. 

But not bad enough to stop the elevator as they’re about to reach their floor.

“You worry too much Eren! Isn’t it natural that you just want to bring your boyfriend his lunch when he forgot it? Nothing wrong with that!”

At Hanji’s words Eren’s nervousness lessens and that brief smile she thought she’d seen before when she’d revealed she knows who he is adorns his features. Hanji has to stop herself from whistling. Eren really is a cutie. And since his existence is proved, she really wants to know. How did he meet Levi and how did he come to be dating Levi?

As Hanji is thinking about this they arrive on the floor to Levi’s office.

Hanji takes the lead so Eren can follow.

“This way kiddo!”

\--

It’s a real shame, but the floor is empty. The meeting must have gone well that Erwin has decided to treat the departments responsible for its success out to lunch. It’s not unusual that, so many people going out, Levi had wanted to avoid it and get back to work despite not bringing a lunch.

Hanji knocks on the door to Levi’s office, a few robust taps that gives away her cheery mood just as much as her chipper voice.

“Levi~! Guess who~”

She can hear the typing still going for a few more moments before-

“What. Erwin didn’t invite you out with the others?”

Hanji is laughing (but that was exactly it) jerk. It was harder to play the kind and understanding big boss when your right hand and your left hand were going to undermine every word you said to the associates with either a drunken story of your darkest secret or (without change of expression) begin a long sarcastic anecdote on how you’re full of shit.

“What about you Levi? Not hungry? Did they go out for sushi?”

Erwin loves sushi.

Levi hates the very possible food poisoning his sensitive stomach is prone to.

“Or is it because you always bring a lunch. Cheapskate even when someone else is paying huh? But say, Levi. It doesn’t sound like you’re eating in there… could it be… you forgot your lunch?”

Hanji knows very well Levi didn’t bring a lunch, not only because such a lunch was in her line of sight but also because when Levi came in today he was in such a rush for the meeting, he’d still been fixing his tie for the nth time, hands free, sans lunchbox, damn she was so happy she didn’t have to go to this meeting. Especially since that scary ass lawyer, what’s his name Zach? Zacharias? Zakky? Zippo? Whatever was there. He’s a creepy fuck. Even compared to them.

Levi, not only pissed off that Hanji had reminded him of failing to bring his lunch was also probably weirded out that instead of bursting through the door like she usually does (or trying to even when it’s locked) Hanji is just waiting outside. Levi asks, just as annoyed as he’d be if she did barge in-

“Hey. Why are we talking through the door, shitty glasses?”

Levi can feel Hanji’s glee through the door. As if she’d been waiting for him to ask. Her voice full of a smile he recalls from high school, the era of pranks.

“Why isn’t it obvious Levi? You haven’t given _us_ permission to enter of course!”

Had the door opened not inwards but outwards, Hanji would have been smashed on impact from the speed of Levi opening his office door.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

The glare directed at Hanji is momentary, as Levi looks from her to the other person present.

Eren’s expression completely changes on seeing Levi and so does Levi’s on seeing Eren.

Had Hanji not wanted to miss a single second (and risk her phone being obliterated), she’d have whipped her phone out already to take pictures of Levi’s complete and total shock. 

“…Eren- what-”

Levi is stuck in place as Eren draws closer to him naturally on hearing his name, any hesitation he held before lax as their eyes meet. Eren’s smile is a little shy but bright as he speaks to Levi.

“Mr Levi! Uhm, you were in such a great hurry this morning that not only was I not able to see you off, you forgot your lunch. Here.”

Eren passes the lunchbox into Levi’s hands, who accepts the transfer slowly. Blinking from Eren’s smile as if blinded by it, to the lunchbox in his hands.

“Ah, thanks.”

Levi steps back into his office to set the lunchbox down on his desk, turning back to Eren who has followed Levi in almost reflexively, as if being a certain distance away from Levi is not possible. Eren looks as if he intends to close the remaining space between them but is stopped as Levi firmly places a hand on Eren’s shoulder to still him.

“Eren.”

Eren looks from Levi’s hand, apprehensive, to Levi’s face. Hanji even jumping at the stark contrast. Whatever Levi had been thinking about while he’d been bewildered at Eren’s sudden appearance, he’s come to a conclusion, recovered, remembering-

“What is it sir?” Eren asks, back to looking at Levi’s hand, as if wondering why it is still there if not to pull him near.

Levi.

Is pissed.

Hanji had been expecting Levi to be surprised, annoyed, bothered she’d brought Eren but if he got angry she’d been expecting that anger to be directed at her not-

“Why did you come here?”

Eren is taken aback before he looks away from Levi. Guilt imminent on his features as his eyes move about the space past Levi as if searching for a better reason than the truth.

“B-because you forgot your lunch did you not sir? Or would you have rather I not-”

“That’s right.”

Levi’s stern voice cuts off whatever else Eren has to say.

“I’ve talked with you about this before Eren. You don’t need to bother yourself any more than you already have with me. You have a limited amount of time with your school and the housework. Doing anything more for me is a pain in the ass ain’t it?”

Eren is frowning. Voice panicked and expression so hurt that when Eren turns it upon Levi, Levi flinches at the sight of it.

“While it’s… t-true that I don’t have a lot of time. I have more time than you Mr Levi so please let me-”

Eren’s “Ah!” is startled and pained as Levi grips onto his shoulder too tightly. 

“Eren! Don’t resist me anymore on this topic! You already do too much. Why can’t you obediently listen to what I’m telling you and just do it!”

Eren looks away from Levi. Eren’s subdued voice and mild trembling halted. Levi may be pissed off, but Eren on hearing what can only be what’s been heard more than enough times before, when Eren turns his gaze back upon Levi- Eren is more than angry.

Violently Eren steps back, knocking off Levi’s arm from his shoulder.

When Levi reaches to grab at his arm, Eren snatches his arm back sharply. His tone of voice just as sharp.

“Please do not touch me!”

Eren is glaring at him, their temperaments on a seesaw.

Levi is alarmed, not only at that but also-

Eren’s face is flushed, his eyelashes damp from the few tears that’d sprung to his eyes he’d tried to blink away, as he speaks, voice loud, gaining volume and increased fury with each word.

“Mr Levi! It is no bother to me to support you in any way I can. Rather than you be a burden on me, the truth is _I’m the one who is a burden on you_ isn’t that what you really mean to say?!”

Levi can see the tears in Eren’s eyes as Eren grits his teeth for but a moment before continuing.

“I mess up all the time on the housework and Mr Levi always… always has to help me. I’m always getting in trouble when I leave the house so Mr Levi constantly has to save me. Sir, I’m such an embarrassment to you that you cannot bear me interacting with anyone you know! Please, since I am such a bother, just say it plainly already instead of insulting me in this manner!”

Eren’s voice is shaking, cracking, as he cries most miserably.

“I cannot…. I cannot take much more of this sir! I am not good enough for you! I know this. Even so, I do not want to be apart from you. But… but I can understand that you do not feel the same way… so, I cannot help but think- we should not be together any longer!”

Whatever Levi wants to say seems to have gotten caught in his throat. Choking him as Eren looks right at him with his tears thickly and hotly running down his face, before he too can’t get any more words out either and wiping at his tears, trying to cover his face- Eren storms out.

Hanji isn’t sure if Eren took the stairs or the elevator.

She’s looking at Levi who has roughly fallen to his knees and hands, unable to stand any longer. When Hanji tries to help him up (damn she forgot how heavy he is) she can barely budge him as he just looks emptily at the place Eren had last stood.

“Hey… hey now Levi what are you doing?”

Had Levi looked like anything else other than the world had actually ended (and he can’t go to work anymore) then Hanji would have put her own life above his and hightailed it right about now because he was most certainly going to kill her for being such a meddler. But she stays because not only is he obviously in no condition for that she really does feel bad! And she can take… some responsibility for this fuck up! Even though the fault of it was really-

“Why are you just sitting here? Hurry up and get up! Go after him! Have you never fought with your boyfriend before?!?”

Hanji doubts that’s the case from how Eren reacted.

“No…” Levi starts as if doing anything but looking at where Eren had been is the only thing he knows how to do, “But… this is the first time…”

If Hanji had a gun to Levi’s head she knows he’d ask her to pull the trigger.

“-that I’ve seen him cry about it.”

Hanji jumps as Levi rips his arm away from her (what she’d grabbed to pull him up, kinda). Levi slams his fist into the ground angrily. His other hand grabbing at his chest as if he could just rip his heart out and be done with it all. Hanji is surprised she didn’t hear any bones crack from the impact, nothing was broken right? She checks to see if there’s a hole in the floor.

Hanji crouches down aside Levi. She almost pats him on the back but decides she wants to keep her hand.

“I don’t know what’s going on exactly. But from the sound of it, you were being a jerk _and_ a dumbass and Eren got sick of it right? So just go apologise to him. I’m sure he’ll forgive you. Nobody cuts a heart out of ham to decorate a lunch if they’re not crazy about someone. Don’t you know anything Levi?”

Hanji was trying to partially joke to lighten the mood but Levi was dead set on looking like he rather be dead.

“Eren!... I don’t deserve Eren-”

Hanji decides hands are overrated as she smacks Levi a few times on the back before quickly rising back up to stand.

“Fuck no you don’t! But he really seems to like you, poor kid, and you should take his feelings into consideration alright?”

Hanji pushes up her glasses.

“I’ll tell Erwin you have to take the rest of the day off. He’ll just figure you’re pissed he always likes to go out for sushi.”

Levi steadily gets back onto his feet. Before swearing, stumbling as he pulls on his coat. Swearing some more when he can’t seem to get it on right, manages. Making sure his keys are in his pocket, he grabs his phone from his desk.

Looking at Hanji, “Thanks.”

Overlooking that she’s sitting on his desk.

Hanji waves a hand flippantly.

“Hurry up and get going already, if you waste any more time some knight in shining armor might steal your princess away from you, yeah?”

Levi tells her to go to hell.

Hanji almost jumps when Levi turns on heel to tell her another thing.

“If you eat my lunch I will kill you.”

And then he’s gone.

Hanji sighs.

She was just setting fires and putting out fires and setting fires.

She calls Erwin, it ringing on his side as she undoes the tie to the cloth around the lunchbox. Her mouth is full of rice and curry when Erwin picks up. She swallows with some difficulty, given she was trying to eat as quickly as possible before anyone else came back.

If things didn’t work out with Eren, just how dead was she going to be if she asked him out? This food was not to be trifled with!

Hanji knows Erwin enough to know he sounds a little nervous when he picks up, since he didn’t invite her to sushi, but that was alright because-

“Hey hey so you know that bet we made?”

Hanji shoves the entire batch of octopus shape cut sausage into her mouth at once, chewing noisily, trying to talk around the food, failing, gulping.

“Mm, whoops sorry bout that, but yeah I hope your wallet isn’t too sore from treating everybody to sushi ‘cause you gotta pay up!”

Hanji sits back in Levi’s chair as she eats some broccoli, propping her feet upon the desk nonchalantly.

“Mmm? How do I know? I’ll tell you when you got the money for me but a picture is worth a thousand words right?”

Hanji may not have a picture of Levi or Eren from today but she takes a selfie of her eating Levi’s lunch at his desk and sends it to Erwin, it could only mean one thing.

Hell had frozen over and Erwin owes her money!

Very rarely did Erwin’s calculations prove to be wrong. Hanji was in a very good mood for someone who was going to die once Levi’s Squad ratted her out for making such a mess.

The bet had been simple.

The bet had not been if Levi has a lover (they were pretty sure), or if he is gay (they’d known that for a long while).

Rather the bet had been something the two of them had been wondering about, as Levi’s closest and oldest friends.

Judging from what had happened, Hanji knows once she tells Erwin he’ll agree why she is the winner.

The bet had been if this is Levi’s first time falling in love.

\--

It’d been around over a year ago that they’d met.

This was before Levi had bought a car or knew how to work his smartphone (which he’d forgot at home anyway). It was terrible because his alarm had gone off too late (he’d been sure he’d set it earlier… or so he thought) and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to make the train to bus connection on time (shitting traffic) to make it on time for a meeting Erwin had looked at both Hanji and him meaningfully the day before with that shady fucking look of his as if to say it would cost them the whole business if it did not go well. (Bullshit.)

Not keen on sitting in a room with a bunch of smelly people he didn’t know for who knows how long, and then possibly being late to such an ‘important’ gathering when he hated being late. And not keeping his word, shit he had literally said he’d be there alright shut the fuck up Erwin hadn’t he Levi was in a fouler mood than usual.

And then to top it all off.

His wristwatch had finally stopped working.

Levi knew it was only a matter of time but did it really have to be today?

It was shit, all of it.

He’d been rushing around all morning, so when he saw the time in the terminal it was a relief to see the bus should be here soon. The bus stop he needed was near a small park that was in the centre of a shopping district, a road running beside it and various streets running through it. He didn’t use this stop often but if he wanted to catch the bus he needed he couldn’t go to the stop he usually went to (somewhat out of the way) which was less crowded with people. 

He was not the only one who did not use this old stop often. While the stop itself was crowded with passing people shopping or going about their errands, it was not commonly waited at. Since at the other side of the complex there were more stops and more routes that led to more frequented places than this old stop. The escalator was usually packed with people going towards that area since the road was nicer and the buses quicker. To get to the older stop one had to either go around the terminal after going up that packed escalator or use the closer but physically demanding stairs that led directly to it. Levi had rushed up these steps wanting to cut the time.

Waiting at the bus stop, it would just be his luck that the bus had been early and he missed it, or it was taking so long because it was late.

Levi had looked at his no longer moving wrist watch a few more times before remembering it was not working. He’d looked up at the rusting clock near him. A pole with a circular clock on the top, a fancy design like from a western movie in olden times. It was located right before the fenced off park that you had to enter from the opposite side. In front of it was the stop that was marked on the sidewalk. Levi had been waiting to the right of the clock, and when he’d arrived there’d been no one else waiting.

But as he turns to look up to check the time, he sees in the peripheral vision of his left that he is not the only one doing so.

“Shit, that can’t be right can it?”

Says… the most beautiful boy Levi has ever seen.

This boy… rather (taking his height into account, not something Levi is allowed to apply to himself) this young man is also looking up at the clock, frowning.

His dark brown hair looking dangerously soft and a mess, like he’d just gotten out of bed.

He’s biting at a joint of one of his long fingers, before tapping such finger against his lips, the bottom one a little red from him having bit at that too.

Levi stares what is too inappropriately long for anyone, especially for him since he is a stranger. Levi’s eyes drawn to the very bare back of the young man’s neck before trailing down his gaze to the rest of the young man’s body. Levi tries to make himself stop looking but is even more propelled to the more he looks. Swallowing as he thinks if this brat didn’t want his ass looked at then he shouldn’t be wearing jeans that tight. And if he wasn’t a woman he shouldn’t have hips that wide, or a waist that small.

He has also on- worn red sneakers like the red of the loose flannel shirt he is wearing unbuttoned over a white tank top. Levi stares at the bare shoulder presented towards him, from the shirt being too loose and dangling over it. Levi has the urge to button up the youth’s shirt and set it straight so no one else can see such a sight.

The young man sighs and Levi’s eyes snap back up to his mouth, as he looks at the screen of his darken smartphone.

For some reason, Levi cannot help but hold his breath as he waits… for what?

And then he turns to him. Levi unable to look away when he sees directly how pretty not only the green eyes that meet his are but- the rest of him. The entirety of him. Looking at him so fully Levi lets that breath he’d been holding out through clenched teeth.

The face of this person is even more beautiful than initially thought, now that Levi can see the whole of it.

The young man is surprised to turn around to see Levi so blatantly staring at him. He stares back momentarily as if trying to formulate a reason. Arriving to none, he holds up his smartphone to show Levi as he asks-

“Um. I’m sorry to bother you mister, but would you happen to have the time? My phone is dead… and I don’t think this clock is working.”

The time on the clock read three minutes past twelve exact. Levi would never forget.

Though the hands of the clock did not tick as time passed them by, it felt like the sudden obnoxious beat of his heart could have counted the seconds in their stead.

His palms sweating but his expression unchanging, Levi had answered-

“Sorry. Can’t help you. I’m in the same shitty situation.” 

He held up his wrist and tapped at his unmoving wrist watch. The young man staring for a moment before his whole face broke out into a smile as he doubled over laughing. Levi had touched at his chest annoyed, scowling, when seeing such a sight did not help the beating but speed it up even more. It was getting uncomfortable, and hot in his suit.

He’s tempted to loosen his tie but stills as the young man stops laughing looking a little embarrassed and then nervous when he sees Levi’s sour expression.

“I’m sorry. You look so prepared in your suit. I had assumed a businessman… or a mafioso of all people would have the time.”

And then realising what he was saying was somewhat rude, Levi’s unpleasant expression remaining.

The young man holds up his hands nervously waving them about, “Ah! That isn’t to say you’re not usually prepared! But these sorts of things happen do they not?”

Usually when someone Levi doesn’t know talks this long to him, Levi would either leave or tell them to shut up. But this young man really hadn’t been trying to insult him, and he really did look apologetic that he might have offended him. The fact that Levi could not stop looking at him was also a factor.

“It’s a bunch of shit is what it is, brat.”

Though Levi’s language is crude, he finds it lacking in a manner he is at first unsure of. It nags at him.

There is something else he’d have rather said or would have liked to say, but how can he say it when he does not know it?

But that would be impulsive, for him to gamble to obtain such a thing.

To hell with it.

“I’m Levi.”

Usually he didn’t bother with his name unless asked.

He’d not been asked it but if you give a person your name, the answer to it typically could only be the name of to whom you shared your own with. Levi had realised that is what had been missing. What he had wanted to say-

The young man had looked at him hesitantly for a few seconds, before smiling and replying in turn, what it is Levi wanted to have.

“My name is Eren. Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you.”

\--

The bus was taking forever and the next one would not be for another hour.

Eren had explained he’d been waiting for his friends and some of his schoolmates. They were trying to form a band (“the Attackers!!” kinda a silly name wasn’t it? Not as dumb as the rock band he’d been in while he’d been in school Levi had thought but not shared), but there’d been a lot of complications so far. Since Eren didn’t in particular get along with a certain member who was supposed to also be on guitar with him. (And later Armin would tell Eren what had happened. It had been a scheme by Jean to stand him up… because he wanted alone time with Mikasa… Armin apologized because he was in on it and would have filled Eren in but Eren’s phone had been dead…)

Eren knew the area well enough, more than Levi who rarely got out of his office. It was Eren who suggested they go have lunch together at a restaurant he liked since their cheeseburger steaks were almost as good as his mum’s!

It’d been a pleasant lunch. Levi had ordered the same despite it being something a kid was more likely to eat. Eren had not been wrong, it was delicious. The restaurant even had a good tea selection. He ordered some black tea as Eren got a strawberry cake for dessert.

They talked for a while during and even after the meal, that when a clock that was functioning was finally located (in the shopping centre) Levi was surprised to see the late hour. As if it could not be correct since time had been standing still for them.

After walking through the park and going to some shops that seemed interesting, Levi had wanted to have dinner with Eren too but Eren had refused. Probably uncomfortable that Levi had paid the entire bill at the last place and would surely try to do it again especially since Levi was the one posing the suggestion this time.

Amongst all this, they’d both forgotten that they’d not been waiting for each other but a bus.

Eren had been planning on going to one of his schoolmate’s house who was supposed to meet him at the stop and show him the rest of the way, but it’d been past the time even when he’d arrived. Eren confessed he had a bad habit of sleeping in and now that school was out it had only gotten worse. If Eren had not been late he would have realised he’d been stood up.

And Levi… was going to hear about it from Erwin tomorrow who probably thought he was dead.

His associates would have thought the same if they’d have known he hadn’t been at the meeting or if he had been scheduled to be in his office today.

It was getting late.

And they did not take the same train home.

Eren lived in the opposite direction of him.

Levi was about to insist that Eren allow him to see that he got home safely, despite that Levi would have to take the train back and then another to his place. Levi not sure of anything else other than that he only wanted to see Eren for a little longer.

Eren didn’t laugh at all of Levi’s jokes but he laughed at enough of them. He got excited or angry about weird things (Levi blamed the generation gap) but was so genuine about it that Levi could not doubt his depth of feeling. His scowl was quite on par to his, when Eren was talking about his schoolmate he fought with. And his smile when he did laugh at those jokes Levi made, Levi would have killed for.

It really was a load of crap that Levi was thinking these things after hanging out with Eren for barely a whole day. But the idea that this was a one time thing, the one good thing that was wrought amongst all the bad of today, never to happen again. That he’d never get to see Eren again. That was an even bigger load of crap.

Levi had been wracking his brains trying to think of an excuse for them to meet up again when Eren had drawn close to him. Enough that Levi could see up close just how long his eyelashes are. Just how pink his lips. Eren smiling at him before he touched gently at the breast pocket of his suit. Then Eren had tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, asking almost shyly-

“Please, could you…”

Eren’s somewhat downcast gaze turning up at him, directly upon him.

“Bare your arm for me sir? Either is fine.”

Levi had chosen his right arm.

Pulling out his arm from the sleeve of the jacket, he’d unbuttoned the shirt sleeve, rolling it up beneath Eren’s watchful, patient gaze as he waited. Levi holding his arm out to Eren, wondering what the hell until Eren uncapped the pen Levi recognises to have been in his breast pocket. Eren gently holding Levi’s arm still as he wrote down upon it, not too close to the wrist and not writing on his hand where it’d be visible and lasting in case the ink is too hard to get out- what must be a phone number. His phone number.

Eren blows on the ink a little, his mouth close to Levi’s skin. As he hopes it’ll dry quicker this way.

Levi stares from Eren’s mouth to the back of his neck, tempted to touch it with how close Eren is. Shuddering when he feels Eren slide some of his fingers over the ink, satisfied when it doesn’t smear.

Eren turns to him, almost teasing- “I’m sorry Mr Levi. Did that tickle?”

Had they not been in public Levi would have ventured to see how ticklish Eren is and get his hands all over him, his body over his and his mouth at Eren’s soft hair.

The sound of a train arriving interrupts these thoughts, as Eren announces it’s his.

Eren had promised to charge his phone as soon as he got home, if Levi promised to call or text him, whichever he liked, once he got home.

Levi had agreed.

Eren waving at him before he hopped onto the train.

It’s taking longer than usual for the train to depart, or so it feels that way as Levi has to resist getting on the train as well.

Levi is considering moving when he looks up in surprise at Eren, who has dashed off the train to return to him to quickly and briefly kiss him on the cheek. Eren barely makes it back on the train before it departs at last. He waves from the window at Levi who can’t wave back. His hand occupied with touching where Eren’s lips had been, his arm still bare.

He doesn’t bother to roll down the sleeve though he shrugs the shoulder of the jacket back on. 

He spends his train ride home memorising Eren’s number and trying to remember exactly how soft Eren’s lips had felt in those couple of seconds and if they might be soft against other places on his body.

\--

He had called Eren that night and the night after and the night after that, until it was decided on a somewhat regular basis that they’d meet. Texting in the morning and often calling the other around Levi’s lunchbreak, a routine developed. It was not long these meetings turned into dates, and when the commute was starting to become unbearable, Levi asked Eren to move in with him.

The university Eren was going to attend soon was closer to where Levi lived so it was not that difficult convincing his parents. His mother more supportive than his father before they’d met Levi. Levi helped Eren with the move. A good deal of his boxes plush toys he couldn’t seem to depart with yet that Levi shows him how to wash in the washer and dryer at his place. Eren choosing a most floral smelling detergent. Levi almost teases him but seeing how excited Eren gets that Levi is teaching him something, he puts it off.

They divide the chores and make up a schedule each month. Though Levi prefers to do the chores with Eren, so he can continue to teach Eren the correct way of doing things. Eren doesn’t mind at all and is an attentive learner. He is always extremely apologetic when his work is not up to par or he makes a mistake. Levi doesn’t think he berated Eren too harshly at those times but his temper might have gotten the better of him.

With Eren added to his once single household, the quality of his meals changed drastically. The vegetables he’d avoided while on his own he can’t escape when they’re so lovingly prepared by Eren along with the other food. They don’t taste bad with the way Eren cooks them too. His mother had worked in her family’s restaurant in her youth and she’d passed her skill onto him it seemed. Eren is always careful to pack him a hearty lunch for the next day. 

Not too long after Eren resumed school, he had worked part time at a convenience store for a few months before Levi got after him for working too hard, insisting he focus on his studies. Especially strict when he found out Eren had gotten the job to buy him his birthday present. That wristwatch. Levi in turn would buy a pairing one for Eren’s birthday. Levi remembers how delighted Eren had been at the gift since it meant Levi really did like the one Eren had got him.

Levi had felt that despite that he’d never been in a serious relationship before, having never actually fallen in love with anyone he’d dated or fooled around with previously, that aside from certain spats they got into (Levi tried to not eat those mushrooms) his relationship with Eren was not bad.

So long as Eren was happy that was enough to Levi.

Or so Levi told himself.

Despite how forward Eren had seemed on their first meeting, he was actually rather shy. No matter how bold or brash he was in many situations or before most people, when he was with Levi, Levi noticed Eren would at times be subdued. He’d be hesitant or nervous. At first Levi had figured this was just because Eren liked him, this shyness wasn’t a bad thing. It was actually rather cute, especially when Eren got too flustered or he insisted he wouldn’t believe Levi unless Levi held him or gave him a kiss.

It was starting to be a problem when that was the extent of what Eren would want or allow Levi to do. Levi had figured Eren was only nervous because they hadn’t gotten to know each other well enough yet. That eventually when Eren knew more about him and was more comfortable with him, they could do more.

But that didn’t seem like it was going to happen.

Whenever Levi thought they were going to advance, take it further- Eren would push him away. His eyes anxious and averted. Levi still remembers how much Eren had trembled against him when he couldn’t help himself one night. They’d been making out on the couch, Levi atop of Eren, and it really felt like Eren had wanted him. Eren’s hands had been at his back, his moans soft and high as Levi had kissed his neck. Levi had started to trail a hand up Eren’s shirt. He’d rubbed his erection against Eren’s soft thigh. He’d had his tongue in Eren’s mouth when Eren had gasped, startled that Levi would grope his chest, and when Eren realised what was pressed against him-

Levi had ended up very painfully on the floor, Eren apologising while pulling a blanket over his disheveled clothes and his flushed skin.

This was not the only time something like that had happened. While Levi had tried to control himself. Wanting Eren to come to him when he was ready. Not wanting to force Eren to do anything he didn’t want to do or wasn’t ready to do.

It started to eat at him. Especially after their one year anniversary.

Levi had been sure Eren liked him enough by then.

Levi had told Hanji he’d never seen Eren cry while they fought and it was true. Eren cried a lot over other things. When he got frustrated over a math problem, when he was cooking (onions), when they watched a movie that was sad. There was a lot that made Eren cry. Levi actually thought this was rather cute. So on their anniversary, when Eren had started crying Levi had thought that Eren was cute then too. Turned on with Eren’s tears against his fingers as he held Eren’s face as they’d kissed. Eren’s eyes on his imploringly as Levi pulled Eren’s legs around his waist. Levi couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable Eren is as he felt him up. He remembers he had wanted to fuck Eren, he had wanted to feel how hot it was inside him, he had wanted to feel all of Eren as he kissed him, he had wanted to release himself in Eren and make Eren all his. They’d been dating long enough hadn’t they? Eren had teased him long enough. Eren liked him enough didn’t he? Levi had been sure-

But when Levi had started to take Eren’s clothes off Eren had started crying in earnest. When Levi had tried to kiss him, Eren had not brought his hands up to cover his mouth to bar Levi from doing so, but to stop letting the sobs escape. Trying to make it so Levi couldn’t hear them.

Levi didn’t do anything more after that.

Detesting himself for making Eren cry too much.

Aside from the kisses Eren would give him on good morning and good night, Levi would not allow himself to have anything more.

If Eren didn’t want him to have anything more he wasn’t going to take it against Eren’s will.

Despite this train of thought Levi could not help but wonder why. Why wouldn’t Eren have sex with him? Had he misunderstood? Perhaps Eren had not liked him as much as Levi had thought, or maybe he did not like him as much as he did before.

Levi could live with that so long as Eren stays with him.

But as Levi thought that he kept thinking.

Would Eren eventually leave him? Did Eren not like him because he liked someone else better? Was Eren seeing someone else? Did Eren not want to have sex with him because he knew it wouldn’t be as satisfying as it would be with a man he actually loves? A man who is closer to his age? Maybe one of his friends, or schoolmates, Eren prefers but Eren didn’t want to tell Levi. He didn’t want to break Levi’s heart just yet. Eren is a good boy otherwise, he always wants to please Levi and always feels indebt to him about things he shouldn’t, because it’s Levi’s duty to do those things anyway.

Levi tries to convince himself he doesn’t mind. Even if Eren is seeing someone else. Even if there is some other man who gets to kiss and hold Eren. Who makes Eren smile instead of cry when he touches him. Some other man who gets to be inside Eren and hear and see and taste every bit of Eren as Eren is overcome with pleasure because the man inside him is one he actually wants to be with.

Levi thought he could bear it. He gets to sleep beside Eren at night, gets to wake beside him. He may not have him but he can hold him. That was better than an empty bed wasn’t it? That was better than never having to see Eren’s smile or feel Eren’s lips against his cheek.

Levi tries to convince himself it is enough.

But he is a greedy man.

If Eren won’t let him touch him.

If Eren won’t let Levi have all of him then Levi wants to have as much as Eren as he can all to himself.

Because he became so jealous, he was constantly checking where Eren was, what Eren was doing, who Eren was with. He didn’t want any more people than what he had to allow, to see Eren. Summer break was less stressful because then there’d be no excuse of school to hide if Eren was going elsewhere while Levi is at work.

If Levi could know where Eren is at all times then maybe Eren would give up on seeing this other guy.

Levi knows he is being unreasonable.

It is also reprehensible that he has assumed that Eren is being unfaithful to him because he’s yet to have sex with him.

Eren already does so much for him. And worries so much for him, about him. That it is driving Levi mad, if there isn’t someone else then why can’t he have Eren? Why won’t Eren let him?

Levi had insisted that Eren abide by his rules. That he was not to do the shopping or go out without Levi. That he was not allowed to go out unless to visit his friends (Armin and Mikasa, whom Levi can contact). That if it’s unavoidable he must go out for something he will contact Levi first. Levi had learnt from many times before how likely it was for Eren to spend the whole day out. Eren would get lost on his way back from school having studied too long at so and so’s house, or stopped to do some good deed like help that child find their parents, that lady replace her truck tire, the grandpa from the bakery find his glasses. It was either too late the buses had stopped running or he wasn’t sure where he was at the moment that Eren would call on Levi to pick him up. It was all believable, and like Eren. To help someone even when it was inconvenient for him.

Why was it inconvenient? Levi is the one at fault for that, and he’s aware of it. He should just be grateful Eren comes home at all while he’s there.

If Levi could he would never let Eren leave.

He would chain him up and lock him up, so no one else could see him or hold him.

It’s sick and Levi knows it.

So when Eren had said it’d be better if they weren’t together, Levi couldn’t help but agree.

He was trapping Eren, strangling him and coveting him.

If Eren wants to leave him then Levi should let him even if that’s the last thing he wants.

So even as he rationalizes all of that.

Levi is still a greedy man.

\--

Levi has called Eren’s phone a dozen times already.

Eren refuses to pick up, Levi’s call eventually not reaching voicemail as Eren had either shut off his phone or let it die.

Levi tries calling Eren’s friends, gaging their reactions to see if Eren is or really isn’t there. He does this as he makes his way back home. Calling out for Eren the moment he opens the door. Not bothering to take off his shoes as he searches the house, looking through every room. Checking their bedroom to see if Eren had returned to pack his things and leave for good. Everything is in order. Some laundry half folded by the basket in the living room where Eren likes to fold it. Usually with the morning news on before the kettle in the kitchen had gone off, drawing Eren’s attention to the lunch Levi had left. So Eren had left his task in the middle of it, wanting to hurry and bring what Levi had forgotten to him.

Levi pauses by the table they ate at, a hand on the surface momentarily before he moves on out of the house to look through the nearby neighborhood, the shops they often buy their groceries at, the soap shop Eren picked out his favourite shampoo, the bay area they walked by… seeing Eren in none of these places Levi returns home. Getting back in his car he drives to where it’s not feasible to walk.

He goes to other places they’ve been to, restaurants Eren likes, shops Eren likes, parks Eren likes. 

As it grows dark Levi checks the hour and realises it is obvious where he should’ve gone first.

\--

Levi doesn’t need to take the steps.

Parking relatively easy to find with all the shops closed at this later hour.

Just the street lights lining up to the bus stop that’s no longer in service.

Eren is waiting beneath the old clock.

Levi takes off his jacket as he approaches him. While it is summer the night air is still chilly enough. As Levi settles his jacket across Eren’s shoulders he looks over his red and tired eyes from probably having cried all the way here and how much more as he waited for Levi to come meet him? They used to meet here all the time before Eren moved in. Since it was here they had begun.

As Levi opens his mouth to apologise-

The clock above them chimes. Alerting that midnight is the hour. They both look up in surprise.

A sense of dread falls over Levi on seeing the clock working. That time he’d thought it’d be stuck on had been the time he and Eren had met. It had not really been that hour, but that is what it had looked like when Eren had turned to him and saw him.

Just like how that hour was no more, he and Eren-

Levi looks down to his arm.

Eren has drawn it to him, enfolded it between his arms as he nestles beside Levi, looking quite pleased.

“Isn’t it wonderful Mr Levi! The clock is fixed!”

Since Levi was having the opposite sort of reaction he can only stare at Eren. Eren is touching him. _Smiling at him._

“It’s almost like… our time has advanced with it!”

Eren untangles himself from Levi momentarily to fix up Levi’s tie. Levi had loosened it when he’d been running around looking for Eren. As Eren makes it presentable he goes on to say-

“Ah! That’s right! Since I didn’t see you this morning.”

Eren leans forward to kiss him on the mouth.

His good morning kiss he usually only gets on the cheek.

When Eren starts to pull away Levi pushes his mouth back over Eren’s.

Wrapping his hands over Eren’s waist as he feels Eren’s hands at his shoulders.

Eren is opening his mouth to his, letting his tongue inside. Levi groans at how eager and willing Eren is as he presses up closer against him. Levi bites at Eren’s bottom lip. Eren crying out slightly. Not from that but Levi’s hands, as Levi moves them from Eren’s waist to his wide hips. Eren’s tongue is sliding against his as he pants for breath. His eyes fluttering open then shut. When Levi finally lets Eren draw back.

Eren presses his fingers to his lips as he catches his breath.

The look he’s giving Levi driving him absolutely mad.

“Please Mr Levi… could you take me home?”

\--

They barely make it through the front door.

The door slammed shut as Levi presses Eren to the closest wall as their tongues move against the other’s some more. Eren is grinding his hips against his, moaning as Levi moves to kiss and suck at his neck.

Levi had almost missed a few stop lights from Eren’s hand caressing over his thigh the entire ride.

Eren’s hands, his fingers are in his hair as Levi clutches Eren’s hips, encouraging him to keep moving against him. Levi groans as he ruts his erection at Eren’s thigh, his hip, his belly. Impatient and unbelieving Eren is letting him touch him like this, Levi moves to unbutton Eren’s jeans. He’ll fuck Eren against this wall before Eren can change his mind. Levi holds back a curse as Eren pushes his hand away shaking his head, “No… Mr Levi we shouldn’t do it here.”

Eren kisses him softly, gasping when Levi says nothing only slipping his hand past the waistline of Eren’s cotton panties, he starts to fondle Eren’s almost erect cock.

Eren is gasping and moving against his hand, knees weakening as Levi pumps him. Levi will fuck him on the floor if Eren will stop objecting, stop talking but when Levi moves above him Eren manages to place a hand at his shoulder. Eren trying to turn to face him, despite being on his knees. Frustrated from Levi’s insistent weight- “Stupid… you perverted… old man! Take me to our bed already!”

\--

Levi carries Eren to their bedroom and tries to push him onto the mattress but Eren pushes him away to Levi’s constantly growing frustration, before Levi can snap Eren snaps at him, “C-clothes!” Eren begins taking off his shirt. When Levi tries to help Eren with the rest of it Eren becomes flustered, tells him he’ll do it himself! And Levi should take off his own clothes as well…

Both with clothes done away. When Levi tries to turn on the light Eren objects, only allowing the curtains to be drawn back, so the moonlight shines in. Levi complains he can’t see so Eren finally relents to the nightstand lamp… on a dim setting.

Levi typically prefers it when the lights are dim because if they’re too bright they hurt his eyes. But he wants to see all of Eren. Especially since it seems despite some demands, Eren is determined to go all the way with him tonight.

Levi climbs atop of Eren, eyes raking up his naked body as he does so. He’s seen Eren naked before, and Eren has seen him naked before; they have bathed together. Eren teasing him to no end. Always asking Levi to wash his back. Sometimes his hair, but Eren likes to do that himself which isn’t fair since he always washes Levi’s hair. His slim fingers massaging his scalp. His back and shoulders too when the bath is over and was Levi stressed out from work? Eren would ask. It was unfair Eren could touch him but if Levi did too much or couldn’t help that a hand strayed Eren would flip out.

His hands are straying all over Eren now. He’s left more lovebites on Eren’s neck than he used to count in a week. He’s groping at Eren’s flat chest, pinching at Eren’s pink nipples, making them turn and harden beneath his touch, his mouth as he sucks on one. Eren’s fingers are in his hair as he calls Levi a pervert again, crying out when Levi bites a little too hard on one.

Levi kisses at Eren’s breast, down to his stomach, his crotch, to his thick soft thighs. Levi grips at those too, spreading Eren’s legs he bites and sucks at whatever softness he can reach. Eren sighing until Levi cups his ass in both his hands and gives it a firm squeeze. Eren’s face is so red as he tries to shut his legs. His knees knocking together as Levi won’t relent his grip over Eren’s plump and cute ass. His touch turning rougher the more he gets to feel and the more Eren squirms. Eren is too embarrassed and tries to push Levi away with a foot but Levi grabs at that ankle and pries Eren’s legs open again.

When Levi starts to kiss at Eren’s thighs once more he pumps Eren’s erect cock, Eren’s head slamming back against the pillows behind him hard as he gives a surprised “Ah!” from Levi gripping too hard, gripping at all. Eren is grinding his ass back against the mattress, hoping Levi won’t touch it again, his hips flexing up into Levi’s hand. Eren’s hands are clutching at the sheets and the plush mattress beneath him, his toes clutching against it as he moans and gasps over how good Levi’s hand feels. His mouth.

Eren is so adorable.

If this alone is stimulating enough for him then-

Eren jumps in surprise when Levi replaces his hand with his mouth. Levi starts to suck Eren off. Eren’s hands are in his hair, not gripping or stroking but pushing as he tries to turn his body away from Levi’s mouth. Eren telling him he shouldn’t and it’s dirty, Eren doesn’t want- Levi takes Eren out of his mouth, letting Eren’s erect cock lay stickily against his belly from Levi’s saliva and some of the precum that’s dripping from it. Eren had started to cover his red and ashamed face. Eren curling up on his side clenching his legs shut as Levi moves over him to kiss at his neck and his cheek.

“What Eren? You don’t want to do it anymore? It don’t feel good?”

Eren tries to nod but Levi knows Eren’s redden ears are not from his flushed face.

“Hey. Don’t lie. If you wanna stop anyway we can stop.”

Levi wants to die. He’s so turned on but if Eren is crying again then-

Eren suddenly uncovers his face and bolts up too abruptly that he knocks his head against Levi’s, causing Levi to swear. Eren apologises, horrified and embarrassed, he worriedly rubs at the spot his brow had knocked against Levi’s. He gives Levi’s brow a kiss before returning to the reason he’d risen in the first place- to say something-

“No! I don’t… I don’t want to stop! If… if we stop Mr Levi… you’ll just, you’ll….”

Levi is starting to get pissed off.

“Spit it out.”

Eren has started crying again and not only will Levi’s hard on not go away it is only getting worse. Eren is going to dump him for good for being a dirty old man and then he’ll just have to die, that’d be better than to live a life without Eren. It’d be the same, the same damn fucking thing.

Eren is speaking through his tears, his hiccupping sobs- “I can’t…. I can’t take it anymore Mr Levi. If I don’t… if I can’t satisfy you then you’ll just… you’ll just keep seeing… that person from work won’t you! Someone whose done it before, so c-can do it better than I can and t-then we won’t… we can’t be together and-”

What.

Before that word and many profane others can leave Levi’s mouth, Eren continues most angrily-

“-w-WHO ARE THEY MR LEVI?! I don’t care if you like them more than me I! I’m going to eradicate them! Then! I can have you all to myself! Mr Levi! Mr Levi is mine!”

And then coming down from his huffing and puffing, Eren’s voice returns to depressed and most dejected.

“Ohhh, I’m sorry Mr Levi, I’m sorry I’m always making you mad and I can’t adequately please you in bed because I… I lack… experience….”

“Eren,” Levi says, torn between super pissed off, horny and elated.

Eren is crying in earnest, bringing his knuckles up to his mouth to stifle a sob, his voice smaller the more he wept- “That’s why you won’t let me come to your work. You’re worried I’m going to see the person you rather… since I…”

Eren’s words become incomprehensible as he starts to cry most miserably, not that he was making much sense to begin with.

Levi grabs at Eren’s wrists to prevent him from covering his face. He pushes them aside Eren and holds him down as he kisses him. Eren resisting him momentarily before giving in. Wanting to be kissed by Levi. Levi pushes his tongue in Eren’s mouth, his soft and warm mouth, the taste of Eren’s tears salty and mingling with their combined spit the harder Levi kisses Eren. It’s only once Eren is breathless that Levi begrudgingly pulls his mouth away from his.

“Eren. You… think I’m seeing someone from work, because you won’t let me fuck you?”

Eren has to struggle to get the words out, still panting from the kiss as he asks- “You’re not?”

Levi shakes his head.

“Absolutely not.”

Levi is thrown back a little as Eren pushes forward to throw his arms around him. Ecstatic.

“Really sir!?”

“Really Eren.”

Eren kisses his mouth, his cheek, his neck. His hands at his shoulders as Levi holds him to him. Eren’s legs wrapped about his hips. Levi runs a hand down Eren’s back, wanting to touch his ass but Eren draws back to look at him, expression most apologetic.

“Forgive me, Mr Levi I thought… because I kept putting it off you’d gotten sick of me, and did not want to have sex with me. I thought you had found someone else who could do what I kept failing at, but it was all in my head. I’m so dumb aren’t I?”

Levi pulls Eren into a tighter embrace.

They’d both goddamn idiots.

Since he’d thought similarly of Eren, and drove not only himself in a corner but Eren as well.

Levi cups Eren’s face and kisses him, Eren’s face flushed and his eyes on him.

“Eren. Let’s do it.”

Eren is smiling at him softly, “Yes.”

As Eren lies back down and Levi gets atop of him, there is just one more thing that Levi… has to ask… thinking back on what Eren just said.

“Eren.”

“Yes Mr Levi?”

“You said you are inexperienced. It’s expected that you haven’t done it as many times as I have, you’re way younger than me.”

Levi had intended for that remark to ease Eren’s anxiety on the matter but it only seems to renew it as tears spring back to Eren’s eyes. It wasn’t a good thing to mention you’d have other partners before your lover was it? Levi is cursing himself.

“Sir!” Eren is looking at Levi imploringly, “You misunderstand, please! Please promise me you won’t… not want me after I tell you this.”

It takes a few moments before Eren wracks up the courage to tell him plainly.

“I, I thought it was obvious. Mr Levi, I haven’t gone out with anyone else before. So uhm, I’ve never had sex before. You will be my first.”

Eren is alarmed as he feels Levi’s weight press against him suddenly, shoved against his thigh, Levi’s very massive erection-

Levi kisses Eren roughly, biting at his bottom lip. Eren gasps out, startled at how forceful Levi has suddenly become. Levi cups Eren’s face and runs a thumb over his swollen lip. Eren looks at him worriedly, confused at his behavior.

“Then, Eren,” Levi swallows, gaze fixated on Eren’s face, his mouth, as he asks, “Before me, your lips-”

Eren seems to understand what is being asked before Levi can finish.

“They’ve never been kissed before you kissed me sir.”

Levi kisses Eren again, again, again Eren meeting him eagerly. Happily. Still confused at Levi’s behavior but since Levi doesn’t appear to be angry, Eren does not mind at all.

Levi kisses Eren on the cheek and the neck before rising off the bed to get some lube. If this is Eren’s first time they’re going to need a lot of it. If no one has been inside Eren before, or touched him then he must be very tight, too tight. Levi grunts, feeling like some kind of beast with his dick so hard, it only growing harder the more he thinks about how he’ll be the only one who gets to touch Eren. He will get to be Eren’s first. What sort of sounds and face Eren will make as he takes him- Levi is too rushed to get the lube uncapped he actually spills some on the floor. When Eren hears the cap hit the floor, he looks at Levi, always concerned about making a mess.

“Are you alright?”

Levi is not alright. Eren is so cute and all his, will be all his. He tells Eren to part his legs as he climbs back on the bed. Eren doing so obediently. Since he doesn’t know what Eren is and isn’t expecting Levi tells him-

“It might be uncomfortable for a while but I promise I will make you feel good, got that?”

Eren nods. Levi tells him to get as comfortable as he can where he is. Eren wiggles about, trying to find the most comfortable spot. He does so with his legs still spread and a fist at his lips not worrying the knuckle but maybe for later. His brow furrowed as he tries to do exactly as Levi said. Levi regrets accusing Eren of being disobedient because he didn’t want to budge on one issue. And the reason for that it’d been revealed, was because Eren had been jealous thinking Levi didn’t want him anymore. It was so ridiculous the more Levi thought about it since Eren is the only one Levi wants.

Eren’s “Ah!” is slight in its surprise as Levi gropes Eren’s ass a few more times before parting the cheeks, exposing Eren’s tiny hole. Levi looks it over before deciding how many fingers to push inside at first. He slicks them up more with lube, deciding on three anyway since he’s going to have to put his cock inside Eren and if Eren can’t handle this then maybe they won’t go all the way tonight.

Levi hates that idea almost as much as the word ‘no’.

At some point Eren had brought a pillow into his arms, clutching at it as Levi moves his fingers inside Eren, twisting them here and then. When he’s managed to get them in by the first knuckles he tells Eren to start to move. Eren shakes his head at first, his breath hot against the pillow he’s holding against his chest and his mouth. Levi coaxes Eren to try in the same tone he tells Eren he’ll be home soon and Eren calls him unfair as he starts to move his hips, bringing his ass back onto Levi’s fingers. Eren is really too cute. The small noises he’s trying to stifle behind the pillow as Levi pushes his fingers in back and forth to the farthest knuckle is unhinging him, soon he will get to be inside Eren and he’ll hear and feel all that he wants.

When Levi takes his fingers out from Eren, Eren is wet and swollen. Despite that it doesn’t look like he’s stretched Eren enough, when Levi suggests they should continue for a little longer Eren’s refusal is so strong he sounds angry.

Levi has gotten another can of lube from the dresser. As he’d done so Eren had propped up his knees, jutting out his large ass, lube stuck between the partially parted cheeks, slicking up the bit of Eren’s hole Levi can see from this angle. Eren pushes his pillow beneath his still heaving chest, looking at Levi from over his shoulder, so Levi can hear him plainly- “Please take me sir.”

When Levi sees that he sets the lube aside for the moment. Searching for his condoms, he drops a few, swears, until he can open a pack. He sits sideways on the bed. Letting Eren watch him put it on before him. He’s rolled it halfway before Eren seems to register what he’s doing.

“N-no!”

Levi looks over to Eren, completely done with hearing that word.

Eren has brought his ass down, it resting atop his feet, his toes curling in as he tells Levi, begging. Looking back over his shoulder. His whole body trembling as he worries Levi will tell him the word Levi so despises.

“Please don’t put that on. I want, I want all of you Mr Levi. If you… put that on then I can’t have that can I?”

Every single curse Levi knows is leaving his mouth as he takes the condom off and throwing it in the bin, he climbs over Eren to kiss him. Eren rolling onto his back. Levi settles between his legs. Eren has drawn his legs back and opened them widely for him, Levi pushes them up as he adjusts himself. The tip of his hard large cock at Eren’s readied hole. Levi moves slowly, the tip barely inside before Eren’s slams his head back against the pillow beneath him. Levi has to hold one of Eren’s ankles at his shoulders to prevent Eren from trying to shut his legs or kick him off.

Eren doesn’t tell him to stop however, fiercely shaking his head no, the only time Levi agrees with no when he ventures to ask. Knowing once he gets enough inside Eren he won’t want to be apart from him.

The heel of Eren’s foot knocks against his shoulder and Levi pushes himself in farther. Levi moans as he feels more of Eren around him. Of course Eren is hotter and tighter than he imagined. Eren cries out when Levi moves inside him more, too quickly. Eren’s hands shooting up from the clutch they’d had on the mattress to Levi’s shoulders as his legs wrap bout his hips. Eren wants Levi to come closer to him so he’ll kiss him but for Levi to get closer he’ll have to be almost to the hilt inside Eren which he’s barely past halfway.

It’ll probably hurt a lot if he goes in that much at once, but Eren is asking him, crying for a kiss, begging like he had for Levi to do without the condom so he can feel all of Levi, so Levi has to comply with that doesn’t he? Whatever Eren wants-

Eren’s cry is stifled beneath Levi’s mouth as he kisses him, forcing the rest of his cock inside Eren all the way. Levi kisses at Eren’s wet cheek, licks at his damp neck as he groans. Eren tight all around him holding him keeping him wanting him. Eren’s arms are around him as he buries his face against Levi’s neck, his whole body trembling at suddenly accepting Levi inside him, his lover inside him for the first time.

Eren can feel the muscles of Levi back flex beneath his fingers as he tries to move slowly, liking the friction, that when he pushes deeper Eren is tighter around him, but not wanting to move too soon or too fast that he might hurt him anymore.

Levi can feel Eren’s lips against his hair, his brow as Eren tries to draw back, sliding Levi’s cock out from him a little not to ease his discomfort but because he knows doing this will feel good to Levi. Just as it will feel good to Levi- and Eren’s whole body is shaking as he does so- as he pushes his ass back down on Levi’s cock, that inch of movement taking all of Eren’s strength- if he does that as well. Eren just wants to please him.

Levi is too rough, he knows it. He’d wanted to go slow on behalf of Eren’s inexperience. Since he has to keep his word. Since Eren is his treasure. But when Eren is so cute, when Eren is trying so hard, when Eren himself is asking for it-

Eren had wanted to feel all of him, have all of him, didn’t he say that?

Levi will make sure Eren will get all that he wants.

Levi is holding Eren’s hips as fucks him. Risen up on his knees so he can draw his cock back out then shove it back in his Eren, over and over. Each time more pleasing than the last as Eren struggles to meet him, take him in. It’s difficult to move too quickly, since Eren is so tight, leaving that tightness is the biggest challenge, especially with Eren working hard to bring him there, keep him there.

It’s not until Eren is exhausted and can barely bring his hips down that Levi brings his cock once more inside Eren to the hilt, the heels of Eren’s feet at the small of his back. Eren is kissing his neck as Levi moves inside him. Is above him. Eren is gasping, then moaning as Levi finally knocks against the sweet spot inside him. The energy Eren had started to lack, renewed Levi can tell, as it feels good to Eren, his cock inside him. His hands cupping Eren’s ass. He feels Eren move his ass back onto his cock, into his hands as he wants Levi to touch there inside him more, more.

Eren stretching his body in any way he deems necessary to get Levi closer to him, deeper inside him as he pants and gasps, Levi groaning as he fucks Eren and Eren fucks himself on Levi’s cock. Levi squeezes Eren’s ass as he drags his cock out taunting Eren to follow, Eren following diligently to bring Levi back inside him. Eren expecting Levi to pull out far as he did the previous thrusts, is filled incredibly full with Levi’s cock as Levi doesn’t bother to draw back as far back as he did on the last. Letting Eren thrust himself overly strong on his own, Eren alarmed and delirious over how good it feels, he almost doesn’t hear Levi asking him as Levi continues to enter him, Levi’s cock buried inside him rubbing, striking, hitting against that place inside him he doesn’t want to escape from-

“How is it Eren? Your first time? Feel good don’t it? You’ve never had anything this big inside you yeah? You’ve never been fucked before right?”

Eren looks at Levi in confusion, not understanding how it cannot be obvious that he loves Levi’s cock inside him and didn’t he already tell him-

“That’s right sir. This is my first time having sex.”

And then overthinking it, worried “W-what about you Mr Levi? Does it feel good? Am I… adequate?”

Eren is looking at him earnestly, worried. Levi’s reply to Eren not verbal. Eren hits at Levi’s shoulders.

“S-stop! Don’t get any bigger sir! Y-you won’t fit!”

Levi cups the back of Eren’s head and direct his face to his. Levi kisses Eren to try to distract him from how much bigger and harder his dick has gotten, already buried inside Eren, not wanting to pull out with Eren so accommodating.

They hold onto each other as Levi starts to move again, Eren moving against him, shuddering, murmuring then crying, calling out Levi’s name as he cums. Levi kissing Eren’s brow, his cheek as he tells him he loves him and ejaculates inside him. Levi definitely unable to fit if he’s going to fit all that inside Eren. He pulls out a bit too roughly, Eren not helping, not understanding why Levi can’t stay inside him. Levi’s cum drips inside, over Eren’s hole. Over his ass and thighs, then his stomach and cock, mixing with his cum that’d been sticky between their bellies. Eren looks at it, asking if he should get a towel, but judging from how his legs are shaking even as he tries to sit up on the bed it will not be possible.

Levi tells Eren to leave it to him and they lie down besides each other. Levi stroking Eren’s face as Eren exhaustively falls asleep.

\--

Levi did clean up the mess.

Eren even in a clean set of pyajamas when he finally manages to wake. Levi asleep next to him in sweats and without a shirt, much to Eren’s extreme pleasure. His face reddening as he thinks about the other extreme pleasure Levi had given him the night before.

The bedding looks changed too and Eren wonders how long he slept and how much of an effort it was for Levi to tidy up on his own. Eren feels guilty for being unable to help him and is at the very least going to make breakfast!

Or so he thinks.

Legs still weak, it’s hard to stand. He’s sore in a lot of places, on the verge of tears when he really can’t get up from the floor, when he hears the thud of Levi’s arm, his hand patting at where Eren had just been, the mattress creaking as he sits up on finding no Eren there.

“What are you doing on the floor?”

Eren clutches at the mattress to try to pull himself up.

When he cannot, he pouts at Levi, trying to glare at him- “Don’t play dumb! Please take responsibility!”

Levi thinks about it for a moment, before chuckling rather darkly that Eren’s bed head stands up.

Levi pulls Eren back into their bed and- “No! No Levi!”

Starts to tickle him!

Eren is laughing, crying, calling him the worst as he tries to get Levi off him. Levi stops tickling him, but his hands are still beneath Eren’s shirt, he starts to grope at his breasts, rubbing at his nipples until Eren gasps, rolling over to try to get away from Levi’s teasing. Eren gasping harder, louder when Levi leaves his nipples alone but has moved his attention to Eren’s hips and his ass. Pulling down his bottoms, Levi mounts him from behind, Eren’s toes unfurling and curling back up against the soft plush of the mattress as Levi buries his cock in Eren’s tight hole between the cheeks of his soft plump ass.

Levi has to carry Eren to the bathroom when they’re through, all going well until Eren asks Levi to wash his back and Levi can’t resist fucking Eren against the shower tile, the steam from the water not nearly as hot as it is inside Eren.

\--

When they finally sit down for breakfast it is no longer morning.

Levi had told Eren he would cook but Eren had told him to sit down! And to stay where he was at the table! Away from him! And wait! As he! Made breakfast.

Levi lets Eren has his way for a little while until Eren keeps dropping utensils, he needs help opening the jar of honey, and because his back and ass is sore he keeps swaying his hips thinking that will help. It helps Levi decide he’s not going to stay seated at the table while Eren cooks those pancakes. 

Feeling up Eren all the while he’s cooking, getting in the way. Eren thoroughly fed up with him when they sit down to burnt pancakes. Eren almost throwing the carton of milk at his head when Levi tells Eren he should have just let him make them since they’d be around the same.

The milk would be messy so Eren settles on a few oven mitts and his apron to be thrown at Levi’s face, the mitts missing but the apron not. Eren is huffy through the whole meal, almost not helping Levi with the dishes and then regretting helping. As right after they’re finished and Eren wants to check what laundry there is that still needs to be done Levi tells Eren how he knows he can make breakfast up to him and fucks Eren atop of their kitchen table.

Needless to say while Eren hadn’t been angry with Levi’s cock inside him he did get angry when the kitchen table broke the next time they used it to eat, the strain from the previous activity upon it having been too much.

When they’d done setting up the new table Levi bought, Levi shows Eren what else he bought.

Eren cries, he laughs and then after arranging the red roses Levi had given him in a vase with water to put on their new table.

Eren lets Levi put on the ring he had offered since Eren had told Levi yes.

\---

Hanji is pretty sure the whole two weeks Levi had suddenly taken off is killing his entire department and Erwin’s sanity.

Shit is fucked without him but Levi’s Squad is doing their best in the face of his absence. One that’d been totally last minute. Impulsive even! Hanji is cackling to herself, knowing all about that thrilling feeling.

It’d been chaotic the first few days, saying he was unable to come in, he, Levi couldn’t come to work? They’d all thought they’d been dreaming, trapped in an alternate dimension they had no idea how they’d gotten into! Those first few days had been a shock, but when Levi had asked to take two weeks off… _for vacation_ atop of ‘em? Hanji was sure Erwin was ready to bury the hatchet and set fire to the building. Personally, Hanji felt if it’d not been Levi pulling this shit but Erwin, Levi would have had the same reaction because men are stupid and it was not! That bad! But they’d been so reliant on the other in the building of this business, she can’t really be too judgmental. Erwin was also the sort to rarely take time off, it was obvious that the stress from having your strongest worker gone would have some kind of toll.

Levi was always calling Erwin baldy but it looked like he was going to be on his way with that if Levi were to take any more time off.

But today it ends, Levi is coming back!

You’d think his associates would have been grateful for the time to eat at their desks but despite getting their shit together after the hell of the first week on having to figure out how to deal with everything _Levi would have dealt with_ had he been here they’re relieved their workaholic, neat freak, picky eater, well respected and feared, demon of a boss is returning.

They’d been so busy while he was here, that he was not here felt like the entirety of stone age had crumbled on their shoulders (that was a great joke, hey!)

It’d been kept a secret from everyone aside from Erwin who had to know and Hanji who weaseled the info from Erwin, she would have told Levi’s Squad to lessen their concerns but it really was Levi’s place to tell them.

And as Levi returns to work, the executive elevator opening to reveal his usual, tired face, all of Levi’s Squad slap each other on the back in rounds congratulating themselves for having guessed correct. Them hurrying from their desks to meet Levi to congratulate him on his marriage. The wedding band on his hand even more golden than the frame of his watch.

He’s barely a few steps out of the elevator as they all hold out the various bouquets of flowers and wrapped gifts they’d brought in congrats (and had hidden until they saw the ring, just in case they’d been wrong and it was a terrible break up that Levi needed time to get over). Levi glances over the items briefly before thanking them and turning to the person who only now steps out of the rather dark elevator-

“Eren. Everyone got gifts for you. I guess it wasn’t so bad an idea to make them lunch.”

Eren scolds him, “They are gifts for the both of us sir! And didn’t you agree that since you took time off so abruptly for my sake, that we needed something to apologise to your associates? Everyone likes food right?”

Eren is holding an even bigger lunchbox than the one Levi carries for himself, also wrapped in the same manner of gorgeous painted cloth- both sport roses, the contents of both boxes- delicious food.

Eren is alarmed when a few of Levi’s Squad try to hug him. Levi kicking without remorse whoever got too close to his wife. The silver band on Eren’s hand sparkling with far more radiance than the frame of his watch he is also wearing as he tries to set the lunchbox down (“Oh not here? The breakroom? Where?”) Erd tries to not place a hand on Eren’s back yet still direct him to where the breakroom is, Petra takes the lunchbox off Eren’s hands to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

She’s barely taken two steps with it when Hanji barges in noisily with a cart from another elevator, bottles of champagne and a white box atop it, along with more flowers.

Hanji whips out a confetti popper much to all of Levi’s Squad horror as they watch it explode above Levi and Eren. Levi already ready to kill Hanji since she also ate his lunch didn’t she? Even after he’d warned her. Hanji grabs a bottle of champagne before sprinting off, Levi coming after her with a choice set of whatever office supplies he thought would be damaging and had been nearest at hand. As Levi attempts to murder Hanji, Erwin ushers Eren over to show him what’s in the white box. Ribbon and star sparkles stuck in Eren’s hair.

Hanji would have definitely been blinded by what was that a box cutter? If Eren had not let out a cry of sheer joy. Erwin smiling at Eren who is also smiling happily. Eren’s cheeks a rosy pink as he turns to call for his husband- “Mr Levi! Please come look over here! It’s a strawberry cake! Everyone got us a strawberry cake!”

The problem was not that they’d gotten a strawberry cake, and the problem was not Eren’s adorable face, absolutely awash in happiness at being presented his favourite type of cake. Rather the problem was Erwin’s hand on Eren’s shoulder as he asked him ‘what did he see?’ and failing to take that hand off that shoulder before Levi could see.

Hanji thanks Erwin for taking the heat off her as she tries to get in on the lunch Eren brought before Levi’s Squad devoured it all, it was for everyone right? She’d let them have some of the remainders of Levi’s lunch last time riiiight?

On hearing that Levi doesn’t know who he should kill first.

As everyone stills ready for him to make his choice.

Eren completely oblivious to the bloodthirst has cut a hefty piece of cake to eat.

He walks up to Levi, showing him the cake. The fattest, reddest strawberry atop it.

“Mr Levi! Let us eat some cake together.”

Levi knows Eren intends to feed him that cake from the fact he’s only picked up one fork.

He’d rather Eren eat that sweet cake on his own and Levi can eat something else. Something of Eren’s.

Levi grabs Eren’s arm and pulls him into his office.

Shutting the door and locking it.

Eren effectively saving all their lives.

They all let out a sigh of relief, thanking whatever fucked up cupid it was that brought Eren into Levi’s life.

\--

Any plans to eat the cake off Eren or to eat out Eren in his office have been blocked by Eren himself, set on sharing with Levi this piece of strawberry cake and indeed feeding him it on every other bite. The one he’d had on their first date almost just as delicious Eren tells him. Levi teasing Eren, hadn’t that just been their first meeting but not their first date? Eren looks like he’s been caught doing something naughty and eats the next few bites of cake on his own. Levi scolds him and takes over. Feeding Eren the cake and wiping or reaching to lick off whatever cream that smears on Eren’s cheek or mouth. Eren getting after him when he realises that Levi isn’t eating any more of the cake if he’s the one serving it. But Eren really likes this sort of cake and his complaints are short lived, especially when they get to the end and there is only that fat strawberry remaining. Levi sets the plate aside and takes the berry up in his fingers as Eren shamelessly moves onto his lap as Levi feeds him it.

Eren apologising for eating all of it by himself, his apologies continuing even as Levi insists the taste he’d gotten from kissing Eren was enough for him. Levi stops with that claim as Eren slides down his body and gets on his knees before him, between his legs as he reaches to unbuckle Levi’s trousers Eren promises to make it up to him.

Eren’s mouth around his cock feels just as he remembers. Recalling that the first time Eren had given him a blowjob was on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. A wonderful honeymoon with a lot of probably illegal sex on the beach. Eren’s sun kissed skin, drenched in sweat, salty from the ocean and hot and soft beneath his fingers and that skimpy, frilly bikini he’d wore. It’d been the only nice trip Levi had ever been on and would still be one of the best considering it was their honeymoon but he could have done without what happened in the end. He had to deck that bartender at one of those beach bars for ogling at Eren, and then discovering his Uncle did piss off to the Bahamas and then it was his Uncle who was the bartender. It’d been a very messy, bloody, bullet filled trip back to the airport once the mafia showed up for his uncle. Levi using that moment to explain to Eren that this was why his comment about him being mafioso did not fly.

His uncle had promised to send him a wedding gift if he didn’t die.

Levi hopes Kenny doesn’t have his address.

Eren informs him once his mouth isn’t full of Levi’s cock and he’s swallowed his cum down, that he wrote a fake.

Levi kisses Eren, Eren flustered because his mouth no longer tastes like strawberries

\--

In Erwin’s office, he pours Hanji a glass of champagne.

Hanji clinks her glass against his.

They toast to the happy couple, whom their grumpy friend is part of, and to the resuming of regular business since Levi has returned.

“So Erwin, what are you going to do _if_ Levi needs more time off?”

Erwin is wiping at the bit of champagne he dribbled over his chin when he’d choked at such an idea. His bright blue eyes wide in shock as if to ask if Levi had mention anything of the sort to her but instead he says, calmly, carefully-

“What do you mean?”

Hanji is taping her chin in thought.

“Well like say, what if Levi needed more time because he’s going to be a father-”

Hanji’s eyes grow large behind her glasses as Erwin bolts up, his hands slamming down on his desk.

“When? When’s Eren’s due date?”

Hanji holds a hand out, as if that’d calm Erwin down, “Uhm… hold on a moment I was just saying-”

“Is Eren already pregnant? Has Eren been pregnant this whole time?”

Erwin was flipping through a calendar rapidly, then going through Levi’s profile to see what sort of time off he was allowed under those circumstances.

“Erwin, listen to me-”

But Erwin couldn’t hear Hanji, his eyes serious and panicked, if Levi were to take that much more time off…

“It’s no good Hanji. I’ll go talk to him directly.”

And then Erwin left.

Leaving the rest of the champagne to Hanji who refilled her own glass, muttering to herself after another sip, what she’d been trying to tell Erwin.

“Men can’t… get pregnant…”

And as she had a little more champagne.

She props her feet up on Erwin’s desk, laughing.

Be that may, this was Levi they were talking about and if Levi could get married then who could say he couldn’t knock Eren up?

Hanji raises her glass.

Downing the contents of it over her face when the door slams open and it is not Erwin who has returned but Levi, still pissed off as fuck that she ate his lunch. As she runs for her life, Eren surrounded by the gifts Levi’s Squad got him and Levi, and had been opening them with his husband but a moment ago until Erwin had mentioned Hanji- is asked by Erwin if he is pregnant. Eren tries to assure Levi’s freaking out boss that he isn’t and he doesn’t know the gender and he’s not sure why their possible astrological sign would matter, of course he doesn’t know the due date yet!

When Hanji manages to find Erwin hoping she can use his giant body as a shield, all of Levi’s Squad is a good enough diversion as they rush over to Levi to offer more congratulations.

Sick of their shit.

That day too.

Levi goes home early.

Not to Eren, but with Eren.

Bringing his lunchbox home with him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> a message to my readers: thank you very much for reading. i typically don't bother making notes at the end of the fic unless they support the work, but i've decided a slight break of tradition is necessary. since i've ruthlessly and continuously reused this joke of pregnant!eren (i really love it) and i have gotten a few requests to do so from readers, i am thinking of writing an a/o/b fanfic. what i would like to know is if readers prefer it to be set in canonverse or as an AU. i would like to know what sort of a/o/b fanfic you would like to read from me if such a thing interests you. i would greatly appreciate if you could comment with your input. please do not feel pressured to do so. &thank you for taking the time to read my message. if you enjoyed this fic i hope you will enjoy my future works.


End file.
